Caitlin Fairchild vs. Cassie Cage
This is a What-If episode of Death Battle, and the third episode of the first season of KMercury's Death Battles. It features Caitlin Fairchild, leader of Gen13, and Cassie Cage, leader of the new defenders of Earthrealm. Description Children of two of the greatest heroes of their universes, can Cassie shadow kick Caitlin's ass, or will Caitlin's strength overpower Cassie's Special Forces training? Interlude (Cue: Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Children, they sustain our bloodline after our deaths. Boomstick: But these two girls have the blood of heroes in their veins! Wiz: Caitlin Fairchild, leader of Gen13. Boomstick: And Cassie Cage, daughter of Johnny Cage. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and we're here to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to see who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Caitlin Fairchild (Cue: Ending Movie - Final Fantasy XII) Wiz: In the WildStorm Universe, Caitlairchild was born the daughter of Alex Fairchild, leader of Team 7, and an unknown mother. Boomstick: What? Don't they have DNA Testing there? Wiz: Caitlin displayed incredible intelligence, but was weak and socially awkward. Boomstick: Kind of like you, Wiz! Wiz: Until Project: Genesis intervened and her Gen-Factor manifested and she gained superhuman strength. durability, agility, and reflexes. Boomstick: It also turned her into a freakin' hottie! ' ''Wiz: Caitlin is also a natural leader, and served as the leader of Gen13, a team of other Gen-active teens, and extremely skilled in the fields of computer science and electrical engineering. She has caught a sniper's bullet in midair, Her skin is bulletproof, her bones are nearly unbreakable, and she has fallen from tremendous heights without injury. '''Boomstick: She's basically Supergirl, but can't fly, shoot lasers or any of that stuff. Caitlin: I don't understand! Lowercase 't' or a cross!? Are you saying VAMPIRES did this to you!? Cassie Cage (Cue: Mortal Kombat Theme - Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3) Wiz: After the Netherrealm war, heroes Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade got married and had a child, named Cassandra. Boomstick: But then like most marriages, it ended in divorce. Cassie pretty much acted like a spoiled brat, until she got kidnapped by the Black Dragon and becoming engulfed in the family legacy. ' ''Wiz: Trained by both her parents and now a sergeant in the Special Forces, Cassie now leads her own team of heroes along with her childhood friend, Jacqui Briggs, Takeda Takahashi, and Kung Jin. '''Boomstick: She uses twin Akimbo pistols and a baton, and can use her father's Shadow powers, though with less control, in the Glow Kick. Wiz: She also uses the Getaway flip, Nutcracker, Take Down, Bow Breaker, and Air Power Slam, or she can call for a missile strike with Air Assault. Boomstick: She can also use devastating moves like the Testi-Kill X-Ray, Bubble Head, and Selfie Fatalities. Geez, remind me never to make her angry, I like my penis, thank you very much. Cassie: You got Caged. FIGHT! Pre-Fight Wiz: Well the combatants are set, let's settle this once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! FIGHT Cassie Cage walks through a temple, Caitlin walks the other way, the two bump into each other, and both get angry. Cassie: What the Hell!? You just bumped into me!? Caitlin: I'm pretty sure it's the other way around, you bumped into me! Cassie: You wanna fight? Then let's go! (Cue: Imperial Code - Blazblue: Calamity Trigger) BE TOUGH OR BE DEAD! FIGHT! Cassie drew her pistols and began firing at Caitlin, who simply blocked the bullets. Caitlin then ran up to Cassie and began to attack, sending her into a wall. Cassie ran forward and used Take Down, got up, and used the Air Power Slam as Caitlin was getting up. Caitlin: Lucky Shot, I'm just getting warmed up. Caitlin went back on the offensive, sweeping Cassie off her feet, then grabbing her legs and throwing her into the air. She then jumped off a wall and slammed Cassie back to the ground. As Caitlin dropped to the ground, Cassie recovered and used Glow Kick, hitting her in midair, then called for Air Assault, and a missile crashed onto Caitlin. Cassie: How'd you like that!? Caitlin: I've felt worse. Cassie drew her baton and swung at Caitlin's head, but Caitlin grabbed the baton. Cassie used Getaway Flip to create some distance, and kicked Caitlin in the chin. She pulled out her gun again, pointed at Caitlin's head. Cassie: Headshot. She fired at Caitlin's head, but Caitlin caught the bullet. Caitlin dashed up to Cassie, snapped her arm, and grabbed her head. Caitlin: Sweet Dreams... SNAP! Caitlin walked away, practically unharmed. Caitlin: Bitch. KO! Results (Cue: Crimson Blitz - Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII) Boomstick: Well, that was something. Wiz: This battle was pretty much open-and-shut. Sure, Cassie had the range advantage, but it doesn't really work if Caitlin is bulletproof. Cassie didn't really stand much of a chance at all. Boomstick: In the end, Cassie just SNAPPED under the pressure! Wiz: The winner is Caitlin Fairchild. Next time on DEATH BATTLE! Black Mage: I AM THE BLACK MAGE! I CASTS THE SPELLS THAT MAKES THE PEOPLES FALL DOWN! Richard: I. LIKE. TO. KILL. THINGS. How have you not figured that out by now? Richard vs. Black Mage Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:KMercury Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015